


Nothing is worth losing you

by simplydreaming



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Episode AU: s02e20-22 Girl Meets Texas, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 21:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9257204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplydreaming/pseuds/simplydreaming
Summary: What I think should have happened when Lucas got on that bull. He and Maya don't see eye to eye-- until they do.





	1. I am never speaking to you again

“Lucas, if you get on that bull, I will never speak to you again.” I stared into Lucas’s eyes, my bottom lip wobbling. It took everything I had in me to not start sobbing right then and there in front of everyone.

“Wh-- Maya?” Lucas stepped closer to me. “I have to do this.”

I covered my eyes in frustration and stepped further back, my hands in fists by my sides. “You don’t have to do this.”

Lucas shook his head. “You’re right. I don’t have to do this. I need to.”

I squeezed my eyes shut. “I am never speaking to you again.” I brushed past him and out of the tent. I felt like I couldn’t breathe. I had to stop myself from turning around and running into his arms. 

I walked quickly away from the tent and sat down on some logs away from the rodeo. Unfortunately, I could still hear the commentary echoing from the arena.

“Today, folks, Lucas Friar takes on Tombstone!”

I could hear the roar of the crowd and my heart thumped in my chest as I heard the clanking of the gate opening up. I stood up, clutching the scarf around my neck. It suddenly felt too tight.

In what felt like hours, the crowd began to cheer. 

“And we have a Master of Tombstone, Mr. Lucas Friar!”

I expected Riley to start screaming wildly or for Zay and Farkle to start a chant. Instead, I was greeted by silence. The crowd fell silent and I heard the announcer sound unsure.

“Mr. Friar? Can someone call a medic?”

I couldn’t stop myself. I ran. Faster than I’d ever run before. I hopped over the white metal fence and pushed my way around all the people crowding him. 

“Lucas?” I yelled and knelt down next to him. Riley was on his other side, trying to shake him awake. He let out a groan and I sighed in relief. He was okay.

His head was facing Riley and as he finally opened his eyes and saw her, he tried to sit up. “Riley? Where’s Maya? I need Maya.”

Riley made eye-contact with me and nodded. She turned back and smiled at Lucas. 

“She’s right here.”

Lucas whipped around and his eyes softened as soon as they settled on mine. “Maya,” he sighed, “I am so sorry. Please tell me you’re talking to me again. This was dumb. I’m glad I became the Master of Tombstone but it’s not worth losing you.

He paused and bit his lip. “Nothing is.”

My heart was pounding and I was sure everyone around could hear how loud it was. “Lucas,” I shifted my gaze to our friends and sighed. “Maybe we should talk about this privately.”

He nodded fervently. “I’m just glad you’re not mad.”

I smirked and let out a mirthless chuckle. “I’m not mad.” He looked relieved and I continued. “I’m furious. But right now, I’m just glad you’re alive.”

I helped Lucas up and he motioned for us to go back to where I had been sitting earlier. He walked ahead of me and Riley grabbed my arm as I tried to walk by. 

“Peaches, I know you like him. I just wanted you to know that I’m okay with it.” I froze, my mouth open.

“Riles, I--”

“No.” She gave me a sad grin. “I’m okay. Go get him.” She winked and walked off with Farkle and Zay. 

I nodded, to no one in particular, just processing. Then, with my mind set on what I wanted to say to Lucas, I left the rodeo arena, glad to have this behind us.


	2. Maybe hope isn't for suckers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya and Lucas talk. 'Nuff said.

The Texas air was hot and humid, but I wasn’t sure if that’s why I was sweating or if it was the pressure of what I had to say to the bright-eyed cowboy sitting next to me.

“So,” he sighed, the air electric with unsaid words. “I’m sorry.” He drummed his fingers against his thighs.

I shrugged. “You did what you had to do. Clearly you didn’t mind losing me in the process.” I tried not to sound bitter. 

He groaned, exasperated. “You know that’s not it. You heard Pappy Joe earlier. I am a disgrace to the Friar name and my community. I had to do this, not just for me, but for my family.”

“You don’t get it.” I turned to face him, clenching my jaw. “You could have died. Do you understand that? Did you see what happened to Eddie Callaway? You are lucky to be alive and that you made it out of there with just a few scratches.”

“Maya.” He grabbed my hands, and I shivered at his touch. His scraped up, calloused hands fit in with mine perfectly. “I knew I could do it.”

A tear slipped down my cheek and I wiped it away angrily. “Damn it, Huckleberry.” The tears were coming down faster now and I choked back a sob. “Damn you.”

Lucas wiped the tears off my cheeks. “I don’t get it, Maya. I’m fine now. Why are you crying?”

“Because!” I stood up abruptly, pushing him away from me. “Because you could have died and I would never have gotten to tell you how I feel about you. You’re more than the Hee-haw I make you out to be. You’re Lucas Friar. You’re my Huckleberry,” I covered my face in my hands, “and I’m your blond beauty. I really, really…” I started to sob, not being able to stop myself.

“I like you too, Maya.” He cut me off. “I really, really like you.” he grinned at me, teasing me for my little speech there. “You’re my blond beauty, my short stack of pancakes. My Maya Hart. Nothing is worth losing you.”

I felt lighter than I ever had for a long time. I felt free. I felt like I could float away then and there. Lucas likes me. I had kept myself from wanting him for so long, but I did. I wanted him to like me so badly, and now he does…

“But, what about Riley?” I asked, immediately cursing myself. Of course, once he remembers Riley, he’ll forget all about me. 

Silently, he stood up and walked over to me. He cupped my face in his hands. “Riley, who?” He asked softly as he closed the difference between our lips. 

His lips were soft and sweet. They worked together in perfect harmony with mine. He smiled into the kiss and I let out a giggle. It was perfect.

As we broke apart, he smiled. “It’s only you, Maya. Riley and I are just friends, we talked about it before I got on the bull." 

Upon hearing that, I reached for him again. My arms tangled into his hair and his hands landed on my waist. Our lips connected and I could swear there were fireworks. This was meant to be. I felt safe. I felt happy. 

As Lucas and I intertwined our hands and headed back to see our friends, I could only think one thing.

Maybe hope isn’t for suckers.


End file.
